The present invention relates to the double wiping structure of a mascara wand, and more particularly to the double wiping structure of a toothbrush-type mascara wand, which causes a brush rod provided with a brush to be discharged along a ring member from a container so that mascara adhered to the brush rod is wiped using a first wiper and mascara adhered to the brush is wiped using a second wiper, and in which the ring member prevents the mascara adhered to the brush from coming into contact with the inner surface of a wiper body while being moved along the inner surface of the wiper body by pressure applied from the brush rod when the brush rod is introduced into and discharged from the container.
In general, mascara is a cosmetic that thickens the eyelashes, and a user can apply the mascara, which is adhered to a brush and exposed through a brush rod while being stored in a container in a liquid or creamy phase, to the eyelashes.
When the mascara is applied with the brush and is discharged from the container upon use thereof, two wipers may be used to wipe a large amount of mascara on the brush rod and the brush. This may allow the user to apply an appropriate amount of mascara on the brush to the eyelashes.
A mascara container having two such wipers is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0397604.
In the registered Utility Model, an excessive amount of mascara adhered to a brush rod and a brush is wiped by first and second wipers having a two-stage structure, which are mounted on the front end portion of the mascara container, so as to allow a user to apply the mascara adhered to the brush to the eyelashes. However, since the brush sequentially passes through the first and second wipers, an amount of mascara required to be applied to the eyelashes may not be provided due to the wiping of the mascara adhered to the brush, and thus the user needs to repeatedly apply the mascara to the eyelashes, which is troublesome.
In addition, the mascara may spatter and be attached to the inner wall of the wiper when the brush passes through the wiper, which may contaminate the inside of the wiper and may require a complicated process of shaking and removing the mascara from the inner wall. This results in inconvenience in use.